


Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?

by thehighschool



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighschool/pseuds/thehighschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers really didn't like Tony Stark. But, maybe he should meet people before placing judgments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> This section of Hero and Leander by Christopher Marlow inspired this work.
> 
> It lies not in our power to love or hate,  
> For will in us is over-rul'd by fate.  
> When two are stript, long ere the course begin,  
> We wish that one should lose, the other win;  
> And one especially do we affect  
> Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:  
> The reason no man knows, let it suffice,  
> What we behold is censur'd by our eyes.  
> Where both deliberate, the love is slight:  
> Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?

Steve had, of course, seen Iron Man, be it on the television, newspaper, or bland informational folders Fury gave him to help catch up with the 21st century. Clearly, Iron Man was quite a hero to go toe to toe against. Steve was glad he was on the side of the angels, and would have admired him, if not for one, cocky bastard behind the mask.

Tony Stark, seemed to be a nuisance for anyone involved in his life, or, as a matter of fact, out of it. He was clearly a genius, face appearing in every science magazine, every month, without fail. Yet Steve saw that this brilliance came at a price of arrogance. Stark seemed to ooze it from his very pores, opening his mouth to, without fail, say some cocky or vain.

Steve found him utterly repulsive.

 

 

The sick bay was swarming after a rather disastrous attack on Manhattan, and the first deployment of the Avengers had gone well for the city, but the team had much to work on. The attack was far too much for SHIELD to handle, which is why they called in the big guns

These guns were all raw power, most with little to no teamwork experience nor a desire for it. It had probably gone as well as it could have, with one small hitch for Steve Rogers.

Steve, as Captain America, had tried to live up to his name and create some sort of plan of attack. Unfortunately, he was the only with the intention of working together. His so called ‘teammates’ all went off and fought in their own style for their own purpose at what they perceived to be the biggest threat. Their foe, thankfully, was not a formidable foe, going down quickly against the full power of the Avengers.

The idiot trying to lead the loose cannons had gotten himself hurt.

Waking up in the sick bay was a headache on its own, but with a concussion brought Steve close to projectile vomit. Blearily standing up, he staggered over to the bathroom to assess the damage. As a wave of dizziness washed over him, warm hands steadied his back and shoulder.

“Easy there, soldier.” The voice that Steve dreaded from the radio, the Internet, the Television, was right next to his ear. And Steve was leaning on him for support. “Welcome back to the world of the living,” surprisingly more gentle than anticipated.

Steve glanced down to see the man of the century, hero of America, Tony Stark. Steve sighed, yet he couldn't find the anger and disgust he usually felt when the face appeared on the news. It probably had to do with the fact that Stark was much more handsome in person.

“Stark, you are, um, out of the suit I see,” Steve attempted to sound put together, “No more, uh, things to hit, I presume?”

Stark chuckled at Steve’s slow wits. “Knocked them good, and the big ones won’t be standing up for a long time. Bad news is,” Stark’s brow creased “America’s greatest superhero went down in the fight.”

Steve gasped “Who?”

“You! The knucklehead trying to lead us!” His joke fell flat, and his forehead crumpled once again. “What were you doing out there, Cap? It was every man for himself, yet you were trying to pull us together, yelling something on the comms about a house divided and what not?” Again, Stark’s voice became soft, gentle. “Quoting Abraham Lincoln during a fight, I do admit, is impressive.”

Steve felt the shame of everything wash over him. Humiliating, really, to get knocked out on the first battle as a team, and Steve felt his cheeks heat up. He needed to talk to someone about it, and, well, Stark was there.

“What an impression I made. Getting hurt the first time I meet my new team. Really set myself up for success with that one.”

“No! We were the stupid ones. Most of us have fought, but who has really been in the trenches, who has really lead before, besides you? We should have listened, and it was our fault you got hurt. I wanted to check on you, and make sure you knew I’d gladly follow you. Where ever you need me, Steve.” Stark--Tony had slowly moved closer, and Steve understood.

What people put out on the Internet, the paper, the Television, that was all for show, but here, Tony was being genuine with the one person who had hated him without ever meeting him. Christ, this was a first sight into Tony that Steve had ever gotten, and he already wanted more.

“Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me, Mr. Stark”

“Please, call me Tony.”

Steve licked his lips and smiled. How he ever disliked this man was beyond him. Once Tony had begun speaking, no, at first sight of Tony, Steve had been enthralled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy, its just something I had an idea for when I read the poem in at the beginning. Idk what else to say, but I guess I could continue it if anyone is interested?


End file.
